


Questa Notte

by monkiainen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the details about Finland are correct, And Bucky is part of their road crew, Beaches, Disabled Bucky Barnes, Finland (Country), I should know since I'm Finnish, M/M, Other Avengers are band members, They have their own villa on their own island, Tony is a singer in a rock band, Wedding Night, beach wedding, getting married after being together for many years, rockband!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Tony Stark, the lead singer of the rock band The Avengers, is getting married to the love of his life, Bucky Barnes. In an island in the middle of the ocean.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Questa Notte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> The Rockband!AU where Tony is the lead singer, and Bucky is part of their road crew.

Tony Stark, the lead singer of the world-famous rock band The Avengers, was bored. And that was usually a bad thing, especially when he had nothing to do.

But since they were all in the same boat, figuratively speaking, all he can do is wait. And wait. And wait some more. The sofas at the first class lounge might have been more comfortable than the ones in the general area, but they were still boring to sit at if you had been doing it for hours.

"The weather won't clear any sooner no matter how much you pout", Clint announced, climbing over the backrest and flopping down next to Tony. Tony glared Clint half-heartedly but didn't comment on keyboardist's words. Because Clint was right – a tornado warning had been announced a few hours ago and their plane was unable to lift off because of it.

"But what's the point of having a private jet, if you're still stuck on an airport? I'd be home already without this stupid storm", Tony whined, his mind whirring. There could be something he could do to speed things up, right? What was the point of being a multi-millionaire genius if you couldn't use your talents?

"Don't even think about it, Stark."

Tony most definitely didn't jump nor squeal. Nope. Even if Natasha had the most annoying habit to sneak on him. Seriously, is that what they were teaching in the Sibelius Academy these days? Although if you were a child prodigy violinist who had defected from the Soviet Union to the west during the Cold War, it shouldn't be surprising that moving quietly was somewhat ingrained to you.

It was still irritating.

"But I wasn't planning anything, I swear!" Tony fluttered his eyelashes, trying to look as innocent as possible. Natasha glared at him, clearly not believing a word what he said. Which, okay, wasn't as far-fetched as one might think.

The reason Tony wanted to so desperately to get home was quite simple: he was supposed to get married in a few days, and there were still some things he had to take care of before the big day. Like, you know, being on the site of their wedding for starters.

Who would have guessed that the playboy rocker would settle down so easily? And with another man no less – James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky. There had been some uproar when their relationship first came public: not because they were both men, surprisingly, but because Bucky was a disabled Army Vet. People had whispered that Bucky was in it only for the money, because why else would he bother with someone like Tony Stark? It was a good way to guarantee you'd always have a roof over your head if you got cosy with a millionaire.

People had realised their mistake when all the other remaining members of Bucky's unit had posted a video telling exactly what they thought about that kind of rumours.

Not that Tony gave a damn – he had finally found the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and no one could take it away from him.

Not even Howard.

Over the years their relationship had… well, it wasn't perfect, but at least they were talking to each other again. Howard had wanted Tony to continue with Stark Industries, but Tony had other plans. All he had ever wanted was to sing and perform – and that's what he did. If Tony happened to have a side business designing state-of-art amplifiers everyone used these days, well, that was just a productive way to use his need to design and build. Way better than what Howard used to do with the military.

Tony let his eyes wander around the lounge, looking Bucky. Ah. There he was – the love of his life and his soon-to-be husband. If it wasn't for Steve's insistence that The Avengers should hire his best friend slash disabled war vet to their road crew, Tony would have never met the other half of him. Yes, it was about as cheesy as it sounded, but Tony didn't care one bit.

Bucky seemed to know he was being watched and turned his head enough to look Tony in the eyes. Soon, his eyes said, soon you'll be all mine.

Finally, finally, they were given the green light and the journey back home could start. Home. What a wonderful word, filled with promises and feeling of being loved. The home was not in New York, nor in Malibu. It was not even in States anymore.

Quite surprisingly, home was an old villa on a lovely island in the middle of the ocean, in a country where summers were short and winters even longer. But Tony had fallen in love with Finland the first time they were booked to perform in Nummirock – a rock festival literally in the middle of nowhere during the Finnish Midsummer. It had been surreal to realise it was still as bright as in the middle of the day at 3 AM, and it was completely normal. 

The peace, the quiet – it was nothing like Tony had ever experienced before. It was soothing, and it made Tony realise he didn't have fit himself into a certain mould just because his family had told him so. He could be himself and still be accepted by those people he felt most connected to. 

Tony told Pepper they better have at least one festival show in Finland from now on because it was good for his creativity. 

Tony wasn't lying, though, when he said that. The song that had catapulted them to the top of the charts all over the world had in fact been written during one of those white nights when Tony had tried to capture the silence in all its beauty. He must have done something right because everyone else seemed to like the song as well.

But all Tony wanted to do was to curl next to Bucky and spend preferably the whole flight there. It made the long flight home more bearable.

Finally, they were back home. Sometimes Tony wished they had a helicopter pad fitted to their property just for the reason they could get home sooner but had discarded the idea. It would ruin their oasis, their own paradise on the island. They might as well use their boat to reach home.

It had been Steve's idea to host the wedding party on Tony and Bucky's own island. It was remote enough that no casual passers-by would see their very private party by accident, and yet close enough to the civilization it easy for everyone to reach it. In other words, it was perfect. Tony knew there was a reason he loved Steve like a brother, and not only because Steve had introduced Bucky to him. 

There was still so much to do, and so little time. What if the weather was going to be awful? What if his father decided he wasn't going to show up after all? What if Bucky didn't want to marry him after all? What if…?

"Tony, breathe. You're going to pass out soon if you don't calm down."

Geez Bruce, thanks. It wasn't like Tony didn't know that himself. But Tony did what was asked, and soon he felt much calmer.

Okay. He could do this.

"It's time to go Tony."

Wait? Already? But the ceremony wasn't supposed to start until 2 PM… oh look at that, it was 2 PM sharp. Shit.

Tony wished he had taken up Pepper's suggestion and had someone walk him to the aisle. But of course Tony wanted to do things his way, and at that time the idea of someone escorting him to Bucky had sounded ridiculous. Tony was an independent and grown man, he could walk himself to the aisle on his own thank you very much.

Expect, you know, moral support would have been nice. Too late to change that now.

Tony took a deep breath – and almost choked up when the familiar riff of "Iron Man" started banging on the speakers surrounding the beach. Letting Bucky in charge of the music selections was probably one of the wisest decisions he had made about the whole wedding.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur – afterwards Tony remembers vaguely the sun shining from the bright blue sky, the light breeze from the ocean, the way Bucky looked at Tony when he said: "I do". It was like living in a dream, except it was the reality.

The wedding party was a success, with everyone lounging in the beach and eating ridiculous amounts of barbecued meat courtesy of Thor and Loki. Seriously, the moment Tony had hired the brothers as their private caterers whenever they were on tour had proven to be an excellent choice.

It was already past midnight when the remaining guests had finally left. Tony jumped to Bucky's arms, kissing his husband _(Husband!)_ senseless.

"Think we should move this to somewhere more… horizontal, don't you think?" Bucky drawled with his arms full of overeager rocker.

There is nothing sweet or delicate in their next kiss. Bucky pulls Tony closer, nibbling his lower lip before plunging forward. Their teeth are clashing and there is way too much tongue involved but it’s still the best kiss Tony has ever had. Tony’s hands are tugging Bucky's uniform impatiently _(because of course, Bucky had wanted to wear his uniform for their wedding, given what it means to him)_ , finally opening the infuriating buttons of his jacket and pushing it down from Bucky's shoulders. Meanwhile, Bucky has done the same for Tony’s shirt, pulling it off completely. Things are moving forward fast – Tony would like nothing more than to devour the man before him for hours, but he knows neither of them has the needed self-discipline after today's ceremony.

Soon they are both stark naked and Tony finally gets what he has wanted for what feels like an eternity – his husband in bed with him. Darn. All that strength is his now for good, to see and touch and mark. Tony does not waste any time, kissing and nibbling and fondling every piece of skin he can possibly reach. Bucky answers back with the same enthusiasm until neither of them can’t take it anymore.

Bucky grabs the lube from the bedside table, looking Tony with such a hunger in his eyes. Tony says nothing, just positions himself on his back, with a pillow under his hips and a pleading look in his eyes. Bucky's hands are shaking so badly he almost can’t get the lube open, and once he does he coats his fingers generously before pushing one finger inside Tony.

Tony hisses and urges Bucky to give him more, faster, now. Bucky is happy to comply, and soon there are two fingers, three fingers inside Tony. Tony knows neither of them will last much longer, so he withdraws his fingers, coating himself with way too much lube before pushing his cock in.

Tony is so good and tight and hot beneath him, his back arching in synch with Bucky's thrusts. Bucky changes his angle bit by bit until he hits Tony's prostate. Tony is babbling incoherently, asking for more and more and more until Bucky can’t hold back his orgasm anymore. For a moment he sees white, before collapsing on top of Tony.

It takes a while for both men to recover from the frantic love-making. Bucky strolls to the bathroom and returns with wet towels to clean them both up. Soon, they are spooning in their bed, Bucky holding Tony in his embrace. 

Tony thinks he has never felt so happy in his life. He, of all people, is married. Married! To the most gorgeous, headstrong and loyal man there is. They both have their flaws, of course they do, but Tony is determined they are going to make this work. Because they both deserve to have a piece of happiness after all those years of loneliness and heartache.

"You're thinking too loud, sweetie. Now shush and let me enjoy the afterglow. Or are you ready for the round two?"

Definitely the best day of his life.


End file.
